freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Klasky Csupo
Here is the link: ☀https://freakylogo.fandom.com/wiki/Klasky-Csupo/Summary Graffiti Logo.jpg|dis is splaat da robot Klasky Csupo Robot.png|KLASKY CSUPO! MovieLogo.jpg|This is so freaking scary KlaskyCsupoSplaat.jpg|Omg I have nightmares now Splaat.jpg|splat RoosterLogo.jpg|COCK A DOODLE DOO KlaskyCsupo.jpg|�� This scares everyone Movie2.jpg|AHHHH!!!! Klaskycsupowrongcolor.jpg|klasky Klaskycsupogreen.jpg|csupo KLaSKY.jpg|klasky csupo NicktoonsUK1.jpg|plz help me NicktoonsUK2.jpg|please Rooster.jpg|AHHHH Klasky csupo robot 19.png|Oh crap!!!!|link=Splaat Klasky Csupo YKSSKY.jpg|Omg Klasky Csupo New Logo.png|Im afraid|link=Klasky Csupo New Logo KlaskyCsupoSplaat.jpg|Splaat Wut? 0.jpg|:( plz help Klasky_Csupo.jpg|i promise you Fan-art Klaskycsuporemake.jpg|help, plz Splaathuman.jpg|�� Klasky.jpg|�� KlaskyCsupoSun.jpg|�� KlaskyCsupoScratch.jpg|�� stop it Creepy Csupo.jpg|ahhhhhhhhh!!!! Csupo.jpg|Klasky Csupo scares me Cutecsupo.jpg|Nice one! �� KlaskyCsupoFan.jpg|So deletable 1464559504669-469515867.jpg|NO! 163391542_100x80.png|Oh no...... KLASKY CSUPO REMAKE NEW LOGO.png|This is scary KLASKY CSUPO SCRATCH.png|Too scary Klasky csupo robot 33.png|So much scary Klasky csupo logo remake by genesismasterda-d7wvd99.png|Really really scary Klasky csupo 3d 13.png|I am so scared!!!! Klasky Csupo 17.png|Run Klasky csupo splaat logo 28.png|for Klasky Csupo New Logo.png|your Klasky csupo robot 19.png|life. Snapshot 221.png|NO!!!!! costume1.png|i'm not scared klasky csupos Videos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Yellow Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1982 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Logos that scare Katara (Avatar:The Last Airbender Worlds) Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos That Make Gray Fullbuster fry Category:Logos with splats of black liquid Category:Logos that make Katara bleed to death while Natsu Dragneel screams in horror. Category:Logos that Turn Prince Zuko into a Dark Signer. Dark Prince Zuko for the win. Category:Logos so fucking scary that Avatar Aang screams so hard while Zuko is sleeping. And Zuko is awakened. Category:Logos that scare Count Duckula Category:Logos that make Junior Eurovision Singers Cry (except for all Ukrainian Junior Eurovision Singers) Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that Wubbzy likes Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku sad Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos That Make Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser cry Category:Logos that make pichu cry Category:Logos that scare the children Category:Logos that scare Chebbycraft34 Category:Logos that Turn Thomas the train into Dark Thomas the tank engine. Category:Logos that Turn Bob the Builder into Engineer (TF2. ) Category:Heart Attack Ranked Logos Category:Logos that gets yoshi to change the channel to golf Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos that scare Chiller Anime Block (Channel-tan) Category:Russian Logos Category:For once, please stop with the useless categories please. IT AIN'T HELPING THIS WIKI GET BETTER!!! Category:Logos so scary that everyone FUCKING DIES Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos That Similar to Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that make you take a dump out of Gertie’s face that she gets so excited from the fear poop that she turns into Fucktie Category:Logos that make Capucine turn into Shitucine Category:Pages with constant useless shit categories Category:Democratic People's Republic of Korea Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Jon Arbuckle Category:Logos that scare Waluigi Category:Logos so scary THX Logo fucks your ass And you go away and take a crap in Zachery’s face and he gets so happy he makes Microsoft Windows Zachery Game about poop Category:Logos that Jumpscare Leila Category:Logos that cannot scare Luke Category:Logos that gives teddie a beary big heart attack Category:Logos that makes johnny test run Category:Shit on you NIGGERR UUUUUUUUUUUUUU Category:Logos that Kevin Martinez cries at Category:Logos that make Kevin angry Category:Logos that make you wanna fuck you out that Goofy shits his pants and Mmmmm...creamy! And then Peppa pig meme Category:Taken From Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickey's Easter Egg Hunt 2007 DVD Category:Taken from "Rugrats" Category:Logos that scare Sokka Avatar The Last Airbender and makes hin shit his dick Category:Zuko Aang Katara Sokka's worst nightmares Category:Logos that scare Aang Katara and Sokka and make them cry for dear life and Prince Zuko has to do the Heimlich manever on Sokka because he choked on Robbie Rotten's dick and suck his pussy and Sokka's head blows up and Zuko roars like the Hulk Category:Aang Katara Sokka and Zuko's worst nightmares Category:Logos that Scare Katara and Natsu Category:Die Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos so Scary Kevin Martinez turns into a demon and destroys the entire town Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that scare Retsuko Category:Logos that AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Logos tgat can make Spongebob Scream his head off durning the night Category:Logos that scare Zub (Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet, Nickelodeon Shriekin' Weekend, "Scream Scenes" Game/Shorts & Vimeo and Youtube) Category:Logos so scary that will scare the crap out of you, Fall off your chair, hit your head, cry, you put the mine song earrape on your computer without headphones and yell the lyrics and the street will hear Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Logos that scare Lola Loud Category:Taken from "Bugs Bunny" Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare zoe trent Category:Logos that scare The Pink Panther Category:Logos that make you knock on the bathroom door, say hello to your sister, and you have a big party in there and use up all the toilet paper with your sister until you and your sister fall asleep Category:Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Push Category:Oh my gosh I feel like I'm going to explode! Category:*explodes* Category:*cries hard* Category:SOPHIA! I AM IN A LOT OF PAIN! CAN'T YOU SEE? Okay okay Julia take it easy.... NO YOU TAKE IT EASY! Alright you will feel better in no time. There how's that. It's good...... okay. Now try to be calm and stretch. Category:Alright Julia. Everything will be okay. Take a few deep breaths. We will have water right here on your nightstand. We are going to take good care of you. Category:CALM DOWN GUYS! Category:This logo is fake, guys. Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a illumination bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to Wiggler Bounce.. AND ANGRY WIGGLER SQUISHES YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Pootis Category:Children who need the Hoovy treatment Category:K Category:L Category:A Category:S Category:Y Category:C Category:U Category:P Category:O Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logoe that scare Keith from Voltron and make him cry and shit his pants while Robbie Rotten sneaks up on him and turns him into a mermaid while Lance and turns into Katara from Avatar and Allura into Sokka from said show Category:Logos that turn Shoto Todoroki into Pennywise. Category:Logos that turn Izuku Midoriya into Donald trump Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Logos that make ps1 play fearful harmony Category:Companies of Wen Tao Productions Category:Logos that act like the Danganronpa Executions Category:Logos that scare Hiyoko Category:Logos that make Himiko uncomfortable. Category:Logos that make Tsumugi nervous Category:Logos that make Chiaki nervous Category:Logos that scare Aoi Category:Logos that scare Gonta (Danganronpa) Category:Logos that make Kaito scream Category:Logos that make Kazuichi scream Category:Logos that give Makoto despair Category:Logos that don't scare Kokichi Category:Logos that scare Kokichi Category:Logos that act like Nagito Category:Logos that scare Nagito Category:Logos that scare Hajime Category:Logos that act like Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa Category:Logos that don't scare Junko Category:Logos that make Chihiro cry Category:Logos that makes Nekomaru poops his pants Category:Logos that scare Sonia Nevermind Category:Logos that scare Kaede Category:Logos that scare Shuichi Category:Logos that scare Leon Category:Logos that make Sayaka cry Category:Logos that scare Ryoma Category:Logos that scare Kirumi Category:Logos that scare Fuyuhiko Category:Logos that Peko Pekoyama cry Category:Logos that scare Sakura Ogami Category:Logos that scare Rantaro Category:Logos that act like Hiyoko Category:Logos that scare Toko Category:Logos that scare Yasuhiro Category:Logos that act like Genocide Jack from Danganronpa Category:Logos that dont scare Genocide Jack Category:HOORAY!!!!!!!!! THIS PAGE HAS BEEN DELETED Category:Yeah the page is gone! We are happy! Lets party until another page gets deleted! Category:Pages with pranks Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare Twin Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Twilight Twinkle cry Category:WARNING: PLEASE DELETED THE CATEGORY, THIS BULLSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that give you nightmares where you are running naked on a treadmill made of razor blades and your third grade teacher pointing and laughing at you and even if you survive the treadmill with your feet in tack that she is gonna tell you that you flump Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Logos that scare ponies Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that Scare Ponies Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that are so scary that Dawn from Pokemon undergoes her transformation into a firebender and quit sleep until 2003 Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Bullies Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that could not scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that makes Spongebob Get Ready For A Work At The Krusty Krab Category:Logos that could not scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make G3.5 Pinkie Pie cry Category:Happy Halloween everyone! Category:Logos that make the GoAnimate Caillou throw up at Boris Category:Logos that scare AlexKimbleYes PabloBrewerNo Sucks UTTP Category:Want to already pee in your eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Open your mouth and close your eyes I have a big surprise Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Slytherins Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that scare Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that scare Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that Pinkie Pie gets annoyed at Category:Logos that contain eyes Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Upcoming Nightmare Logos Category:Cartoon Intros Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that are so scary it makes you poop in your pants, and all of a sudden, Peach and Daisy climb into your underwear and they play in the poop Category:THE END. Of the world..... Category:Play in the poopWHY WHY Category:Princess poopy Category:PRINCE IS SO PEEEEEEEEEEEEEED Category:Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Comments with Template:Delete Category:NOT REALLY DELETED Category:GRRRR SCREW YOU! Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:Poor tillo Category:Defunct Category:Ruined pages Category:That's a freaking long category Category:Logos that Splaat always sees on TV and makes parodies of it Category:Logos that scare Snap (Chalkzone) Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Firey (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Patrick Star Category:Logos that make Kiyama Hiroto cry Category:Taken From "All Grown Up"